


Tentatives de suicide

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Ils ont tous essayé au moins une fois. Thème : Suicide. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce thème, ne lisez pas.





	Tentatives de suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Roulette russe
> 
> Thème : tentative de suicide (réussie ou non)
> 
> Personnages : Plusieurs (et je pense que l'annoncer gâcherait la lecture).
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> Avertissement : Le thème est assez clair. Alors si ça vous dit pas des masses, passez votre chemin.
> 
> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Ils avaient tous essayé ou pensé au moins une fois dans leur vie de mettre un terme à leur existence immortelle. Même si ce n'était que se couper pour voir son propre sang couler de par sa propre volonté.

Beaucoup pensait que les anciens s'étaient simplement lassés et qu'ils avaient emportés le secret de la mort dans leurs tombes. Il les avait maudits d'une existence longue et douloureuse qui n'aurait pas de fin.

Dans un accès de folie lors de la révolution, Francis avait fini dans une mare de sang autour de lui. Seulement, il respirait encore quand on l'avait retrouvé aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. Il était une nation, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner le peuple même s'il avait trahi son Roi et même s'il devait voir ses tendres enfants s'entretuer pour la patrie. Il n'en parla à personne, il en avait trop honte.

Antonio avait connu de grands moments de détresse à certains moments. L'immensité de l'océan lui avait toujours paru d'un grand attrait morbide quand ses actes de conquistador tuaient sa conscience à petit feu. Il avait toujours secoué la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, des choses plus joyeuses lui venaient alors à son esprit triste.

Gilbert se trouvait trop awesome pour ne pas défier vraiment la mort au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il était une nation, il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Bon, il n'était même pas capable de se piquer le bout du doigt, alors se faire mal volontairement, c'était exclu. Quand Elizaveta lui refusa sa main et lui préféra ce coincé de Roderich, la ciguë lui sembla une option raisonnablement testable pour arrêter son cœur meurtri. Il crut que ce serait les pires jours de sa vie à rester immobilisé dans une chaise inconfortable. En fait, ce fut quand son pays fut rayé de la carte qu'il passa la semaine la plus terrible de son existence. Il avait eu peur, et il avait fait incroyablement la fête pour passer toute l'angoisse de disparaître à jamais de la surface de la terre. Et ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi, il était toujours là après tout pour en témoigner.

Matthew y avait pensé plusieurs fois en fait. Seulement à quoi ça sert de se suicider si personne ne se rappelait de votre existence par la suite (ou même avant). Il n'avait pas envie que son corps soit retrouvé momifié ou tout de poussière après des siècles d'indifférence. Et puis, il vivait très bien dans son pays, les autres le laissaient en paix et il avait quelques connaissances chez les autres nations. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il parfois assez seul pour se pencher vers le vide ?

Arthur avait parfois des pulsions suicidaires, il préférait le passer sous silence comme tout ce qui le dérangeait personnellement. Il s'était toujours senti très seul sur son île malgré son voisin enquiquinant qui venait souvent le visiter. Comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose, ce stupid frog ! Arthur avait trouvé la parade. Quand ça n'allait pas, il s'enivrait. Il finissait ivre mort dans le caniveau mais bien vivant.

Alfred avait toujours eu un faible pour les armes à feu. Elles étaient puissantes, et elles lui semblaient être le meilleur moyen d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. De manière violente. Ça lui ressemblait, il ne faisait pas trop d'illusion. Un bon whisky, ça désinhibait assez pour s'amuser avec ça. Et ce qui l'y poussait restait bien enfoui en lui. Et bon, la roulette russe, c'était marrant avec Ivan. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point…


End file.
